1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new salts of pyromellitic acid, to a process for their preparation and to their use for the production of matt epoxide and hybrid powder coatings.
2. Description of the Background
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,299 and 3,947,384 describe processes for the production of matt coatings, in which epoxy resins are cured using salts of pyromellitic acid and cyclic amidines (imidazolines, tetrahydropyrimidines). However, no other salts of pyromellitic acid have been described to be suitable for the production of matt epoxy powder coatings.